Protecting Love
by MissUNightmareMoon
Summary: Misaki is trusted with a job of protecting the world's love from the evil queen, Chrysalis, from feeding off all the love. will she be able to use her newly given power of magic and wings, given by Princess Celestia, to safegaurd the world's love, along with her precious relationship with Usui? will they face the dangerous blows together, or will they end up hating each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea just popped in my mind, so I wrote it. Some of you may know who Celestia and Chrysalis are, while some of you may not. They are characters from mlp: fim.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kaichou wa maid sama! T_T Not even mlp: fim T_T**_

_Misaki got up. It was an empty place; one's eyes could only see lots of shades of blue as if you were in space. Where was she? The last time she knew, she had got into bed, ready to sleep. "Uhh… hello?" she asked, hoping for an answer. None came. "Anybody there?" she tried again. Nothing. "Do not fret, child" a voice came. A female voice. Misaki looked around. "Who are you?" "Patience is everything, earthling" Misaki starred wide eyed. A white color animal. No, not an animal, it was a pony. Or a horse. It was white in color, and had flowing mane of greens, blues and pinks. It had a huge horn. So it was a unicorn. It had huge eyes, and a tiara and a necklace of gold. It wore something like what looked like shoes made up of gold. Then she saw its wings. A mix of unicorn and Pegasus! Its flank had a mark of the sun. "I know that you are surprised" the pony spoke. "w-who are you?" Misaki had never seen anything like this before. "I am princess Celestia, ruler of the day. I come from equestria, situated on another earth, connected to yours. But there, instead of humans, are ponies" Misaki had a confused look on. Celestia sighed and turned serious. "Look here child, I have not got much time. I have come here to tell you something" "w-what?" "There is an evil queen, Chrysalis, in our world. She feeds her subjects, the changelings, with love" "l-love?" hearing that, only Usui's picture came in her mind. "Yes, love. When she attacked us the second time, we defeated her, but while leaving, she threatened that she would attack your earth in order to seek love." "Huh?" "Being the ruler of day, I have to protect both the worlds. But under certain circumstances, I cannot. Chrysalis is very dangerous, she will finish off all the love from here" she looked at the dumbstruck girl. "So, someone else, from here only, has to do this job. To protect love. And after much finding, we found you, the only worthy of this job" "why?" "We saw your personality and your love" "my love?" "So child" Celestia, using her magic, brought up a sparkle. The sparkle went and fitted into the heart of the necklace Usui had given her long ago. "This sparkle is a power of having magic, and wings" Celestia lifted her wings. "It is limitless, so use it freely. But wisely. Only true love can unlock it" saying this, Celestia started to disappear. "But…but" "I have faith in you, Misaki. Chrysalis is coming, soon. Good luck" she vanished._

Misaki got up. She looked around. She was in her room. Then she must have been dreaming. Then suddenly, the necklace sparked. She remembered the dream clearly. Well, if it was a dream, normally, you would have forgotten it after 15-20 seconds of waking up. So it clearly wasn't. Someone, out of the blue, had just given her a task to protect love. She got up. Ok, let's admit it wasn't a dream. She held her necklace. But how on earth was see supposed to make the power work. Then she remembered Celestia's words. "_only true love can unlock it"_ she had said. True love? Her true love was Usui! (Wow man, she just admitted that! LOLZ) she clutched at the necklace. She tried to think about him and him only. His love for her. She closed her eyes. She felt the heart heating up. It glowed too. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light in her room. She was surrounded with rays of gold, revolving around her. Then she felt herself lift up. She did get frightened, but continued thinking about him. The rays took her out of the window, into the open sky. She was drifting in air, the rays moving at a great speed around her. Suddenly, wings sprouted from her back. She felt a strange wave of energy, as the power settled itself in her. The rays flashed, and disappeared. She didn't know how, but her huge black wings flapped, making her soar. She was a quick learner, within moments; she was flying like a bird. Oh what a feeling!

Flying joyfully across the sky sky, she smiled. It was dead night, so nobody noticed her. Then she put her magic to test. "hmmm…" she thought. What could she do? Then she had an idea. "I want to see Usui's face!" she snapped her fingers. An image of him, currently deep in sleep, came in front of her. "Awww...He looks so cute" wait? What was she thinking? She slapped herself. "Hey, couldn't I fly over to his condo?" no sooner said, she was already off, her huge wings cutting the air silently. She hovered outside his huge window. Then she got an idea. She smiled wickedly. "Heh heh. Time for pay off, Mr. Usui Takumi" she snapped her fingers. In a minute, she was dressed up in along running white gown, her hair made up in a bun, with strands of hair here and there. She looked like what an angel would look. She teleported herself inside. She spread her wings and stood in front of the sleeping Usui. "Usui?" she whispered. His cat ears twitched. "Huh?" "Usui, it's me" she whispered again. "What-"he opened his eyes and starred. Her image seemed to be glowing; just as an angel's will "Misaki?" he asked recognizing her honey eyes. "Shhh" she placed a finger on his lips. "I am not her, but her" "Eh?" "Go to sleep, idiot" she pushed him back, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, he was asleep. She came back in her true form, and giggled. "just you wait Usui, just you wait" she teleported herself to her home, and soon, she dozed off.

**I don't know when I will update the next chapter, but I will. Until then just wait. Patience is everything.**

**Nightmare moon signing out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about earlier, it was too congested wasn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kaichou wa maid sama! T_T Not even mlp: fim T_T**

The next day, after school, Misaki was doing some work in the council room. Everybody had gone-

"Mi-sa-ki" the door slid open. Well, almost everybody had gone, except Usui.

"What do you want?" what a stupid question. Of course, she already knew that he had come to 'observe' her, as he always said. Usui went behind her seat, and touched her neck. This made her freeze. She immediately turned around. He was holding a black feather.

"is this yours prez?" he asked.

"of course not! Do I look like a bird or something to have feathers?"

Her inner thoughts-"yes I am! Yes that's mine!"

He looked at her. "I am asking you because… did you come at my apartment at night?"

"What the… I AM NOT A STALKER LIKE YOU PERVERT!"

Her inner thoughts-"yes I did come! Hee hee hee! And I am going to torture you to death!"

"Hmmm" he rubbed his head. "Maybe it was a dream. Or…." He mischievously looked at her. "Maybe my girlfriend did come to visit me last night!"

"NO I DID NOT! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE PERVERT!" she kicked him out and shut the door. He just kept on chuckling.

"If only you knew what I have to do, Usui" she held her necklace. She went towards the window, to take in some fresh air to cool down her nerves. Then suddenly something swooped past the window. It was huge. The only thing she could make out was that it had huge wings. She didn't know why, she felt something not good. She felt a surge to follow it. First, she looked around to confirm that there was no one there. Then she transformed herself, the golden light flashing out of the classroom. But she didn't know that Usui was still standing outside, thinking that he would walk her to her home. But when he saw all that golden light, he opened the door, to find Misaki in mid air, golden rays revolving in a great speed around her. Her eyes opened, full of glow. Her black wings sprouted, the power of magic settled in her. "Misaki?" he called out. She didn't respond. The only thing that was on her mind was that she felt something was wrong. Once she was down, she didn't even notice that he was there, and flew out of the window, after the thing. He just starred after her. His girlfriend had just gone all golden, grown wings, and flown out of the window! All he could do was run after her.

Misaki flew towards the thing. It had come in sight. On coming closer, she saw it was a small man, with transparent and holed wing. ( don't ask me how he flew, go ask the creators of mlp: fim!) "HEY!" she shouted. That creature didn't even turn his head. "HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Misaki overtook him. She hovered in front of him. She was surprised to find a horn on his head. And when he spoke, his teeth had fangs, just like a vampire's. "Get aside Ayuzawa Misaki!" he yelled. She looked at him. How the hell did he know her name? The guy snickered. "If you are wondering how I know your name, then don't panic. I know each and every pony- I mean everybody in this earth's name!" "What do you mean?" she felt power in her fist. The guy saw this and grinned. "Oh don't go using your magic, girl. I have it too" he pointed to his horn. At that time she lost it. She raised her hand and there was a strong flow of golden magic, which, the guy prevented from hitting him, by making the flow fight against his black magic coming from his horn. Down below, at the park, Usui was watching all this, wide-eyed. She put more pressure in the flow. But he just laughed. "Do what you can, Misaki. Soon our queen would be drinking off your entire world's love." Then he looked down at Usui. "Your love's too" he said, before turning all the magic towards Usui."NO!" within a blink of an eye, she swooped down, placed herself in front of him and made a magical barrier before the black magic hit it. He pressurized more. "You can't do anything to HIM!" she shouted, before putting all her might and pushing the guy off. The energy was so much, that he was thrown far way. Having the danger gone, Misaki fell down, exhausted. But of course, Usui held her before her back (or wings) could hit the ground. Her eyes half opened. "What...What was all that Misaki? And these…." He brushed his fingers on her wings. "I...I'll explain" Misaki said, between breathes. He picked her up bridal style (picture that! WOW!) And made his way to a bench. Once Misaki had calmed down, she told him everything about how she was given the task. "…. And I have to protect you too…so that you can never hate me" she ended, turning her face aside, so that he wouldn't see her blush. His expression- literally shocked.

Then giving a warm smile, he hugged her. "I'm with Misaki" she put her wings around him."I know"

**I know it's short, but I can't help it….. Wait for the next chapter!**

**Nightmare moon signing out….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ensure you a long chapter this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kaichou wa maid sama! T_T Not even mlp: fim T_T**

* * *

The following day, Misaki felt rather insecure. "_Our queen will soon be drinking off all your love"_ the guy's voice ringed in her ears. So she called off the student council, telling them to leave early. They gladly accepted. It was only her and Usui there now. "Sooo… What's cooking?" he asked, seeing her deep in thought. She got off her seat. "Move aside, Usui" she said closing her eyes. He obediently stepped at one side. She loosened her collar and made her chain visible. Holding the heart, her mind ran her true love- Usui. His talks, his touches, his kisses. She smiled to herself. The heart warmed up, and then sent flashes all around the room. These flashes turned to rays, and began revolving around her. It soon lifted her in the air. They gained speed, making her hair flow too. Usui looked on, as if he were watching some witchcraft. Her eyes opened, with a lot of brightness. Huge, black wings sprouted from her back, the magic settled in her body. Then the rays flashed, before placing Misaki on the floor and disappearing. Usui whistled. "Sexy". She glared at him. "What?" he nodded. She sighed, and went to the window and jumped off. Her wings spread, and she soared up. Soon she was high up. She stopped there and raised both of her hands. "Love shield" she whispered. She moved her hands as if she was spreading something over the sky. And that, she was. Her hands made a thin wall of translucent pink. Before long, she was going from one side to another, spreading the shield all over Sieka. Seeing that the guy had come there first, I stead of any other part of the world, she thought they might attack them first too. The shield she was spreading appeared to be quite thin, but was powerful. Once the whole sky was covered, she came down.

"What's that stuff?" Usui asked. He had come down with all their stuff, ready to leave. He had watched her from the window doing all she did just now. "Love shield" she murmured. He touched her hand "you're cold" "of course I will be! Try flying like that!" she said. "Here. Let me warm you up." He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a strong embrace. Her wings disappeared. She did feel warm. It felt sooo nice…. She drowned in his arms. "it wouldn't be good if you started hating me" she said. "I don't want to be hated by you too" "that you already are" Misaki said.

Days later after installing the shield, Misaki was working in maid café. She hadn't informed the staff about her powers and stuff, so they wouldn't bombard her with questions now and then. Usui wasn't there, which made her relieved. At last, a day free from the pervert! But she would have greatly regretted to think that if only she knew what was happening at Usui's apartment.

* * *

At his apartment- Usui was giving Litch, his cat food, when the doorbell rang. He didn't usually have visitors, so he went to open the door, only to see Misaki standing there, smiling at him. "Hey! How unexpected!" he said, seeing his girlfriend. "will you at least let me in?" she told. Usui looked at her. Her voice was a little changed, and so was her attitude. Nevertheless, he let her in. "why this sudden visit?" he asked. There was a green glint in her eyes. Suddenly, HE was pinned to the wall by her. "For this" she whispered. "What the…" he then felt a heavy blow on his head. He put his hand on his head. His vision went blurry. The 'Misaki' standing in front of him laughed. He fell down and then he blacked out.

The woman snapped her fingers twice. two guys appeared in front of her."take him away" she ordered. each one took one of his shoulders."to where, Queen?" one of them asked. "i already told you! to that dungeon i specially prepared for him" she shouted angrily. the guys bowed."as your highness says" and saying that, they disapeared. Chrysalis smiled to herself. "there seems to be so much love here" she sid, licking her lips. she went to the apartment's huge window. she looked outside. then, with another snapping of fingers, she came to her true form. her skin blackened, her hair turned dull green, a strand on her face, with holes at the end. she had a crooked horn and a small black colored with three green gems crown. she had wings just like those of that guy's whom Misaki had met. then she looked at the sky. there was a hole with cracks here and there on the shield Misaki had created. from there, Chrysalis and her changelings had entered Seika. she noticed Usui's phone lying on the table. she picked it up, and went through it. she laughed, finding that there was lots of love in him for Misaki. then again she snapped her fingers, to come into another form as she had planned earlier. she made a mirror come in front of her and she examined herself."pretty handsome" she said in a manly voice. the mirror reflected a tall, emerald eyed, dark blonde boy. yes, she had taken the form of none other than Usui Takumi.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And for those who are wondering why she didn't directly feed off Usui's love once she met him because, she can't unless the lovers are brought together. If you want to find out how Chrysalis looks, then Google 'queen chrysalis' I bet you will find her eeevvviiiilllll!**

**Nightmare moon signing out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey read and run readers! I am expecting some reviews too! Do tell me if you find my stories good or bad! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!**

* * *

The next day, Misaki was standing at the gates of the school, inspecting everybody's uniform and all that stuff she usually did. She hadn't seen Usui since yesterday. Her eyes scanned for him. Ahh! There he came! But wait…. He was walking…. He was walking like a girl! She looked at him awkwardly. He came up to her. "What's the matter, Misaki?" he asked. His voice and attitude had clearly changed. "Err… nothing." "So why are you starring at me?" he asked. "Uhh… are you trying modeling Usui?" "Eh? Modeling?" (We know that it's Chrysalis and not Usui) Chrysalis realized that. She straightened her posture. Misaki looked at him and sighed.

* * *

After school, she was as usual in the student council room, all alone. Yes, Usui wasn't there. "What has happened to him? He was behaving like a TYPICAL boyfriend today!" that day, he had lovingly talked to her, instead of teasing her. And he had left her alone, telling that he would meet her afterwards. Sooo not like Usui. She decided a visit to his house would be the key to all these mysteries. So, directly afterschool, she made her way to his house, as she didn't have a shift today, at maid café.

* * *

When she was going to knock at his door, she heard laughter from inside. A devilish FEMALE laughter. She raised her eyebrows. There was another girl in his house? She pressed her ear on the door. "young love. So foolish. Yet so relishing" Chrysalis was talking to herself, because she had gone drunk, with so much love present in the atmosphere. Then there was a ring in her mind. Immediately, an image appeared in front of her. "Your highness" the guy started. "He is refusing to tell about his lover" he told, pointing to Usui's dungeon door. "Let him not tell. I'm sure that his lover herself will reveal herself when she will come in search of him" she laughed. At that time, there was a big THUD. Chrysalis turned around, and then she found herself lying on the floor, with her neck held by none other than a very angry Misaki. She had transformed herself already. " .USUI!?" she asked, outraged. Chrysalis just laughed, choking. Misaki frowned. How dare she laugh?! "He...cough cough….he's waiting…for..cough..his love to be drunken" she said, before throwing Misaki off her. Surprised by the sudden blow, she was thrown out of the window, all the glass shattering. Her skin was pierced, her wings bruised. But still, she was able to hover in the air. "I have wings and magic too, you know" Chrysalis showed her fangs. Misaki felt her demonic feeling reach its limits. Instantly, she fired her magic at Chrysalis. But she dodged it and threw a black ray at Misaki. She prevented being hit by making a shield around herself. Chrysalis continuously fired at her. "Give up, Misaki, before I finish you off" "NEVER! I WAS GIVEN THE TASK TO PROTECT LOVE, AND I WILL PROTECT IT!" she shouted. "You are committing a big mistake! Surrender now or else-""OR ELSE WHAT?" Misaki attacked her with her golden magic. For some time, the black and golden rays fought with each other. "Or else…." Chrysalis boosted her powers. Misaki couldn't take it, and the blackness made her hit a wall. The hit was hard, and she fainted, falling down. Chrysalis came down to her "I already had warned you" she said and then a glint caught her eye. It was Misaki's necklace. "The root to all this love" Chrysalis licked her lips and snapped it away from her neck.

She looked at the glinting heart. "We are gonna have some fun, aren't we?"

* * *

**What happens next? Mysteryyyy, mysteryyyy! Don't worry; I will not make you wait long. And once again, please just don't read and run away, I need your reviews.**

**Nightmare moon signing out….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been listening to lots of dark songs and reading dark stories to come up with an idea like this. And because of that, my friends doubt me for being a vampire or something….. *_***

**Sooo… here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Misaki opened her eyes. The image formed was totally blurry. When she went to move her hand, she realized she couldn't move them. Even her legs. Then realization came to her mind. She was currently tied up to a pole. She looked around. It was completely dark.

"Ahh! You are finally awake!" a devilish voice came. She recognized it at once. "Chrysalis" she murmured. The lights went on. It was a dull green light, as those in a dungeon. Chrysalis came in sight, with her evil smile on her face. She showed Misaki something. "Remember this?" Misaki gasped. It was her necklace! The one with all her powers! "I know that look. Now you are just like what they call a 'pathetic lover!'" and what she said was true. Without those powers, she was completely helpless. "Oh!" Chrysalis snapped her fingers. "And do you remember HIM?" Misaki looked with wide eyes. Two guys were holding someone in between them by the shoulders. The masculine body was pale, with marks of slash made with a whip all over. The face hung low, but there was blood coming from the mouth. The blonde hair was in a mess. "Usui!" Misaki called out. He raised his head a little. His emerald eyes were lifeless. "I'm….I'm f-fine….Misaki" he whispered. Fine? FINE? He was calling himself fine when he looked half dead?! Chrysalis laughed. She bent down and held his chin. "Oh my my! Someone here is trying to be brave in front of his GIRLFRIEND I see" she said in a teasing tone, filled with hatred and annoyingness at the same time. She pushed his chin back. Usui let out a voice which sounded like a angry and helpless dog's growl. "No no no! Don't go growling at your MASTER, dog!" Misaki stood there, listening all the insults being given to HER boyfriend. Angry tears escaped her eyes. "Oh look!" Chrysalis came near her. "She cares about you, TAKUMI!" HOW DARE HER! Chrysalis wiped away a tear drop and held it on her finger. "Hmmm" she examined it. Then the tear drop turned to fire. She chuckled. "That's what is gonna happen when I drink off all love from him!" she snarled. "But wait" a whip appeared out of nowhere. "Let me at least increase it first. His love for you" and then, SLACK!

Usui winced. He didn't want to show his pain to her, so that she wouldn't worry more. But Misaki saw it at once. She so much wanted to whack the brains out of the evil lady. "STOP DOING THAT!" she shouted. Chrysalis looked at her. "Wellll" the whip disappeared and a stick came in her hand. "Ok then, I'll start with this!" she hit him on the back. That was not what Misaki had meant at all! She had to do something. "Please princess Celestia, help me" she thought hard in her mind. She continued pleading for Celestia to help her. By now, Chrysalis had beaten him to death. She dropped the stick "Princess Celestia! PLEASE!" Misaki put all her might. "_Misaki! Be brave my child!"_ Celestia's voice came."Princess! Chrysalis is-""_I know. But let me remind you, Misaki, that true love is itself magic. Even if the power is snatched away from you, the true magic of love exists in your heart itself. True Love has the most powerful magic. And you, my child posses true love… for him" _saying this, her voice faded. Misaki frowned. What did she mean? She came back to the real world. Chrysalis was bending down to Usui's neck. "Very soon, he would hate you like hell" she hungrily said. Misaki's eyes widened. That's it! True love! But then she looked at her. She had already sunk her fangs into his neck. His emerald eyes squinted. "You may drink all HIS love" Misaki suddenly said. Chrysalis looked up. "But you will NEVER DRAIN MY LOVE FOR HIM!" she shouted angrily. This made Chrysalis remove her fangs from his neck. "Now that's going out of control" she snapped her fingers. A green fire surrounded Misaki. "You only know to feed on love. But you don't know how powerful it is. Didn't you get your lesson already when Celestia and the others defeated you 2 times?" Misaki said, sweat popping from her face. "HOW DARE YOU BRING UP CELESTIA HERE?" Chrysalis shouted, out of pure fury. Misaki smiled. "Why, did you get frightened? You should be, you know. Love is truly the most powerful thing in the world that exists in two hearts. Like in mine and his" saying that, Misaki closed her eyes. She knew what to do. She strained her thoughts only on one person she loved in this whole wide world. The time when Usui came to know about her secret and how he hadn't told it to others. The time when Usui jumped from the roof of the school, after giving her a kiss and telling her that he liked her. The times when Usui teased her, and she would always retort back. The times when Usui risked his own self in bide to save her from getting hurt. The time she had finally confessed him everything, in the school festival. Then the time when they had officially become gf-bf. All the times that she had spent with him came rushing to her mind, which were directly transferred to her heart. Soon her heart became warm. It glowed. The pinkish gold glow was seen on her chest. "Wha" Chrysalis looked with disbelief. "It's time" Misaki told. The glow was now all around her body. It converted itself into a dome around her. And then she ripped the chains off that bound her hands and legs as if they were made of paper. "It's time you know what love is!" she shouted and the dome grew and blew itself, sending a blow on all others. The brightness was too much for Chrysalis and she shut her eyes. Misaki's eyes were filled with glow and she felt magic building up her hand. Electric pink rays vibrated her hand and she bought her hand up, where Chrysalis was standing. "NOOOOO" Chrysalis charged up her horn, but before that, she was heavily hit with the golden ray and was pushed back to the wall. "SUFFER, YOU UNFORGIVABLE WITCH!" Misaki shouted. Chrysalis shouted for the last final time, before she disintegrated into ashes. The changelings too vanished, and Usui fell down. Misaki turned her attention to him. She ran to him and held his face. "Usui! Oui Usui!" she put his head on her lap and patted his cheek. Then she saw Chrysalis's bite marks on his neck. She used her last bit of magic, and kissed the mark. It disappeared and he opened his eyes. "M..Misaki?" tears welled up the eyes of the girl. She bent down and hugged the cold body, giving it warmth. "Don' . " she said. "H...How...can I...Leave my…. Maid...Alone?" he whispered. She smiled. "Still the same baka" "true… love can… do things… can't it?" "yes it can. I love you, Takumi" "I.. lo-" Misaki put her fingers on his lips. "I already know. Don't waste your energy."

At that time, there was a glow from above, "_you have done well, Misaki" _Celestia's voice came. " _i have never seen anything like this before. Thanks to you, equestrian, as well as your earth is now safe from Chrysalis. Thus, I give you a boon of everlasting love." She completed. _They both smiled.

"But we already have everlasting love, princess!"

**How was it? How was it? Do tell me because I suck at endings…. Please review guys!**

**Nightmare moon signing out…**


End file.
